The field of the invention relates generally to aircraft gas turbine propulsion systems, and more particularly to a thrust reverser assembly for use with a gas turbine propulsion system.
At least some known turbofan propulsion systems include a thrust reverser assembly. At least some known thrust reverser assemblies include a first fixed cowl and a second cowl that is axially translatable with respect to the first cowl. More specifically, in some known thrust reverser assemblies, an actuator coupled to the second cowl is actuated to reposition the second cowl with respect to the first cowl. As the second cowl is repositioned, airflow discharged from the fan nozzle duct is channeled through the thrust reverser actuation system. However, during operation of the thrust reverser assembly, bending forces from movement of the cowl are imparted on the thrust reverser assembly. Over time, depending on the use of the thrust reverser assembly and the duration and strength of such forces, damage may occur to the cowl and gas turbine propulsion system. For example, stress fatigue may induce cracks into portions of the thrust reverser actuation system. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and/or system for reducing the bending forces exerted on the thrust reverser actuation system during operation.